


Friendly Advice

by this_is_alx



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Advice, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_alx/pseuds/this_is_alx
Summary: Daphne turns to Elliot and Lucas for help calming her fears before meeting Basile's parents.





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime towards the end or after S4. 
> 
> I had the idea that this scene would be great to see and had to write it.

Lucas and Elliott were laying on the sofa – a recently purchased gift from Lucas’ mother – in the living room, wrapped up in each other and enjoying the rare peace in the empty flat, when they heard an unexpected knock on the door.

Neither moved.

“You should probably get that,” Elliot whispered in Lucas’ ear, contradicting himself in action by tightening his hold around Lucas’ waist.

Lucas shook his head and pressed closer into Elliot’s chest. “Ignore it,” he mumbled. “Maybe they’ll go away.”

They did not.

Finally, as the knocking got more insistent, Lucas pulled himself begrudgingly from his boyfriend’s arms after a parting kiss and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see one of the girls there, since Manon had moved out awhile ago.

“Daphné? What are you doing here?”

Daphné flashed Lucas a bright, albeit a bit nervous, smile and rushed forward to hug him. “Salut Lucas! Sorry to just stop by but I was with Manon at her apartment and she mentioned that you and Elliot were having a day in together and I don’t want to interrupt but I really need to talk to you guys but I can come back if –”

“Daphy,” Lucas said, gently cutting off her rambling. As talkative as Daphné normally was, it was unusual to see her showing such nerves. “It’s okay, you can come in. We were just hanging out.”

He pulled out of the hug and held the door wider for her to enter. They made their way into the now empty living room. Hearing them enter, Elliot stuck his head out from the kitchen

“Salut Daphné! I’m making tea for us. Do you want a cup?” he asked, a welcoming smile on his face.

Daphné returned Elliot’s kind smile and shook her head. “Thank you, but I won’t stay long. I have to meet Basile for dinner soon but I wanted to talk to you guys about something, if that’s okay.”

Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the sofa. “Of course, Daphy, whatever you need to talk about.” Daphné smiled gratefully and sat in the middle seat, Lucas sitting to her left.

Elliot joined them a moment later, placing a mug on the table in front of Lucas and curling up with his own on Daphné’s other side. “What’s going on?”

Daphné sighed and looked between the two boys nervously. Dropping her eyes to her lap, she blurted out “Basile wants to introduce me to his parents and I’m terrified.”

Lucas and Elliott were not sure what they expected her to say, but that certainly was not it. After all, their friends knew that they hardly had typical meet-the-parents moments. Lucas met Elliot’s parents when Elliot asked him to come along to an appointment with his doctor to discuss changes to his medication. Elliot had only met Lucas’ mother thus far and it was completely unplanned when they ran into her at a coffee shop near her new therapist’s office.

“Ok…” Lucas trailed off, waiting for her to offer my information. She just looked at him with wide, expectant eyes. “Why are you terrified?”

“Because his mother is bipolar!”

Elliot’s eyes met Lucas’ immediately. Lucas studied Elliot’s face carefully for any sign of distress before asking Daphné what she meant. Even though everyone knew about Elliot’s bipolar and never acted differently towards him, Lucas was always apprehensive that his friends would eventually misstep and make Elliot feel uncomfortable in the group.

Before either could respond, Daphné continued. “I’m so worried that I’m going to say something stupid and offend them or hurt her feelings. Basile is going to hate me if I accidentally insult his mother. I know I say the wrong thing sometimes, Manon and Imane tell me that enough, but I don’t even know what the wrong thing is!” She turned to face Elliot. “Have I ever said anything bad to you? Please be honest.”

Elliot paused to think. He was closest with the boys and Imane so he did not spend much time speaking to just Daphné but they had had some nice conversations. After several seconds, he shook her head and shrugged. “No, not that I can remember.”

Daphné nodded, looking somewhat more at ease. “Are you sure?” This time she looked at Lucas for an answer as well.

Lucas hesitated for a moment, still watching Elliot, before looking at Daphne. “Maybe a bit, at the beginning when Elliot and I first started properly going out. I know you meant well but, but you used to ask how Elliot was feeling or if he was up or down before you saw him.” He paused and looked back at Elliot, seeing if he was at all bothered by this since they had never really talked about the adjustment period after his friends learned about Elliot having bipolar disorder. Elliot seemed unfazed but smiled when he noticed Lucas checking on him.

Turning back to Daphné, Lucas continued, “I know that Elliot doesn’t really like when other people try to track his mood or assume that whatever he is doing or feeling is because of an episode. So maybe avoid asking if about when she’s manic or depressive, like if they tell you a story about something she’s done, for example. But, I don’t know, Basile’s mom might be completely different.” Lucas looked back at Elliot, unsure if he had explained this well and was reassured to see him nodding along.

Daphné, on at the other hand, was not reassured. She left out a frustrated huff and flopped back against the sofa. “But then what do I say to _Basile’s mom_? You knew barely anything about bipolar then and even you knew I was saying the wrong thing. His parents are definitely going to hate me!”

Lucas scoffed, mildly offended at the insinuation that he had not immediately done plenty of research about bipolar disorder, but was ignored by the other two as Elliot wrapped an arm around Daphné to comfort her.

“Don’t worry, Daphné, it’ll all be fine. Even if you do say something a bit off, his parents will know that you’re still learning and won’t hold it against you.” She how unconvinced and stressed Daphné looked, Elliot suggested, “Why don’t you talk to Basile about this? I’m sure he’ll appreciate that you’re thinking so much about making his parents like you and he’ll know what to say or not say around his mother. I can only tell you about me, but you shouldn’t assume that we’ll be the same just because we have the same disorder.”

“That’s not what I was doing!” Daphné exclaimed, sitting up and looking at Elliot with panic. “Oh no, am I offending you right now?”

Elliot laughed softly and pulled Daphné back into the one-armed hug. “No no, you’re totally fine. I’m happy to answer any questions you have but Basile really is the best person to talk to.” Daphné relaxed into his side and nodded.

“I agree with Elliot” Lucas added. He made a face at Daphné rolling her eyes and mouthing _‘shocking.’_ “Either way, you really don’t have to worry about Basile hating you. You would have to actually kill his mother for him to stop being obsessed with you. Even then, he would probably take turns visiting her grave and you in prison.” Daphné and Elliot laughed, Daphné kicking playfully at Lucas’ shin.

As if on cue, Daphné’s phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her bag to reveal Basile’s smiling face on the screen. Instantly more cheerful, Daphné sat up and clapped her hands together. “I have to go! Basile is here to take me to dinner.” Before getting up, she stopped and placed a hand on both of their knees, looking back and forth between them. “Thank you, guys. You’re right, I will talk to Basile. I’m sorry for crashing your couple’s afternoon. Now, let me leave so you can make proper use of the empty apartment. See you at school!”

With that, she jumped up, answering her phone with an excited “Salut mon chéri!” She blew them both kisses and rushed out the door, telling Basile that she was on her way out.

As the door slammed behind her, Lucas slid across the sofa towards Elliot to reclaim his place in his arms.

Elliot pressed a kiss to Lucas’ temple. “You’re so wise, Mr. Lallement,” he whispered into Lucas’ hair.

“I learned from the best, Mr. Demaury,” Lucas replied. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into Elliot. Showing no inclination to move, he noted, “We should probably lock the door.”

Elliot hummed but did not move to get up. Instead, he started kissing down the column of Lucas’ throat, his hands beginning to creep up the front of his shirt. “You know, Daphné is not wrong that we should be taking advantage of the empty apartment.”

“We should definitely lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and probably crap (it's also the first thing I've written in years). Please let me know if I misrepresented anything about bipolar disorder, or if the characters are terribly OOC.


End file.
